


The shadow of your breath robs me of mine

by Evergreen (myideaofbeautiful)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/Evergreen
Summary: He watches a few seconds more listening to the soft pants of Harry’s breath, louder now than when he first entered, before reaching down. His hand curls around Harry’s jaw before lifting his face upwards. Harry’s breath stutters the moment Severus’s hand touches his skin. The tense arch of his back slumping in relief and closed eyelids flickering before opening.





	The shadow of your breath robs me of mine

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first time posting anything like this so please be gentle.  
> These are not my characters and I make no profit from this.  
> Unbeta-ed  
> Enjoy!

The house is silent. Even the clock hanging on the mantle has hushed down to a quiet shuffle. Severus is seated in his usual leather chair facing the crackling fireplace. He sits almost soundlessly, keeping his breathing steady and his eyes focussed on the orange flames swaying over the sea of wooden logs. Despite his stoic demeanour he still feels the pounding of his heartbeat thundering against the borders of his skin, threatening to burst free. He doesn’t think he’ll ever grow used to it.

It did not happen often. Severus did not even expect any of it tonight. Not till he met the familiar pair of green eyes from across the room, the unvoiced question clear. A simple nod was all he needed to give before they disappeared as the young wizard made his way up the stairs. Waiting.

Severus remained seated, pushing his own limits. Allowing for torturous seconds, minutes, to bleed pass in quaking anticipation until he cannot stand it any longer. The leather creaks underneath him as he stands, echoing through the darkened halls and corners of Grimmauld Place. He can almost imagine it traveling up the stairs through the hallway, slipping underneath the closed bedroom door, and the accompanying quiet hitch in Harry’s breath at the sound.

The imagery sets fire to his blood and he has to physical restrain himself from rushing up the stairs. He begins moving in slow purposeful strides, steps muffled by the plush carpet underneath his dark boots.

 It was new, this dynamic between them.  

They have been together for five years now. More than enough time for Severus to know that Harry hates peas, and that he cannot stay on his side of the bed during the night. He also knows that Harry does actually own a comb despite how his hair look on a daily basis.  He knows Harry takes his tea with three sugars, and feeds extra biscuits to the owls, and why he hates small, dark spaces.  He however didn’t see the growing signs of Harry’s need till that one night he caressed Severus’s jaw before getting down on his knees, body vibrating with barely there tremors. Severs can remember how his eyes disappeared beneath his dark mop of hair as he bowed his head and a whisper carefully rustled from his lips:

“Severus, please…”

It worked for them, Severus had one too many masters to want another. And Harry, well Harry had lived with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders since his eleventh birthday, it made sense to Severus that this was what he needed.

Severus stops in front of the bedroom door, curls his fingers around the knob before turning and opening it. The movement is soundless except for the slight drag over the carpet. Severus doesn’t even attempt to keep his focus on his current task. It is effortlessly drawn to the pale figure kneeling on the floor, hands folded behind his back.  

Harry knows he’s there, Severus knows because he can see the tightening of the muscles in his back and shoulders. The door clicks shut and Severus finally moves forward coming to a stop in front of him. He’s wearing nothing except a familiar shade of Gryffindor red boxers and Severus suppresses a fond smile. He watches a few seconds more listening to the soft pants of Harry’s breath, louder now than when he first entered, before reaching down. His hand curls around Harry’s jaw before lifting his face upwards. Harry’s breath stutters the moment Severus’s hand touches his skin. The tense arch of his back slumping in relief and closed eyelids flickering before opening. His pupils spread like a rapidly filling pool of water, allowing only the smallest edge of green to circle it.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

Harry gives a small nod careful not to dislodge the hand on his cheek. And Severus feels the warming bloom of satisfaction unfurling in his chest. He moves his hand to Harry’s lips, mapping the outline before slipping one finger in between. Harry starts sucking immediately, his eyes fluttering but never closing. Severus resolves himself to the same rule, keeping his eyes open, and his attention on Harry. Always on Harry. He adds a second and then a third finger. He can feel the vibrations of a possessive growl ringing through his chest as Harry works his tongue around the golden band embracing his ring finger. Harry keeps swirling his tongues along the groves, trying his best to dig his way in between, and trying to burrow deeper and deeper beneath it.

 Severus allows Harry a few more seconds before he gradually starts pulling them out. Harry starts sucking harder trying his best to pull them back and lets out a whine when they pop free. Severus resists the urge to reach down and sooth him. Instead he unbuttons his pants enough to free himself. His hard length pushes free and bumps against his stomach leaving a pale, wet smear on the soft, dark material of his dress robes. Harry’s eyes trace the movement, jaw slack with want and Severus cannot help but tease as he loosely curls his fingers around his length, giving a slow stroke. Spreading the beading wetness at the tip and mixing it with the slick, warm spit cooling on his fingers.

Harry’s breathe catches and he starts leaning forward. Severus is ready for it, his left hand shooting out grabbing him by his hair and pulling his head backwards leaving his throat bared with tendons bulging in a pale arch. A whine escapes Harry’s lips and his eyes close briefly at the sharp sting of denial. They both stay frozen like that till Severus is finally satisfied. He cards his long, potion-stained fingers through the familiar inky strands and repositions it on the side of Harry’s face above his ear, fingers twisting in between the tangled strands. He moves his right hand from where it was frozen around his length, now instead griping it lightly before leaning forward and placing the leaking tip against Harry’s lips. He can feel the twin peaks twitch but a light tug serves as enough of a reminder for Harry to keep them closed. Severus watches small drips of pre-come beat against spit-wet flesh, slicking Harry’s lips till they are covered with a shiny gloss. Severus can still feel them trembling, Harry’s need coloured in every shuddery breath.

Severus lets his hand trace the path down his length, gliding over to Harry’s lips, further spreading the pre-come to the corner of Harry’s mouth before moving down to his chin and lightly pressing downward. Harry drops his jaw obediently and Severus waits as warm puffs of air from Harry’s mouth rushes over his cock.

Harry stays obediently still this time, breathe puffing out hard and desperate and Severus soothes with a trailing thumb up the edge of his husbands jaw. He slips his hand past Harry’s ear. Brings it to rest in a position parallel to his left hand. His gaze moves over to meet the pair of lust blackened ones, their focus on Severus. They are wide with need and want but his body remains still, doing nothing to the thick flesh tantalizingly brushing the underside of his upper lip.

Severus’s face softens for a moment, mouth opening to speak low and steady.

“Good boy.”

He slams in all the way, his length pushing in till his balls bump against Harry’s chin and slick lower lip. Harry chokes swallowing around the intrusion, eyes wetting at the pain-pleasure of it. Severus gives a loud grown, savouring the vibrations traveling through his chest. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, keeping them closed and allowing a teardrop to escape each corner. Severus pulls out almost immediately leaving the familiar warm cavern, ignoring the loud whine of protest and roughly tilting Harry’s face up towards him.

“What did I say about closing your eyes,” Harry’s eyes are wide and desperate, breathing sharp and panicked. Severus grips his hair a little tighter to help ground him.

“…need to… need to… keep them on you…” he answers.

“Are you going to abide by my rules or should I rather step out and leave you here for a while longer?” Harry’s answer comes out in a loud rush of breath.

“I’ll be good, please just… please… don’t go... please, need you.”

Severus keep absolutely still leaving Harry balanced on the edge of uncertainty before lowering his husband’s head and thrusting forward again. Filling Harry until he can feel the back of those throat muscles squeezing his length in suffocating pulses. Harry’s eyelids lower, tearing as he gags but he keeps them open and on Severus. Pleased with this, Severus pulls out and thrust back in starting a steady rhythm. His eyes are fixed on Harry’s own which are starting to glaze over with pleasure.

Fire builds in his spine. Arousal and control and the weight of responsibility building higher and higher till he can practically taste the thrum of power building towards the final crescendo. He stares into his husband’s eyes before thrusting in all the way and sealing off Harry’s airway. He feels the desperate contractions around his length, as Harry’s body fights for the air it needs. Harry’s head starts tilting back, eyes losing its last vestiges of focus and Severus holds till he feels the dampening of his trouser as Harry’s release paints his clothed leg, and pulls out.

He feels the shivers racking his husband’s body. Listens to the wheezing desperation as he greedily fills his lungs. Severus gently cradles Harry’s limp head between his hands waiting for those green pools to open. When they finally do they move all the way up, meeting Severus’s eyes before sluggishly closing again. He leans forward and snuggles into the crease between Severus’s cock and thigh before turning his head so that his nose presses into the base of Severus’s length. Then he slurs a single word, breath coming out in ragged puffs from his abused throat.

“Severus.”

That’s all it takes for Severus’s world to turn white.

***


End file.
